


Just a Damn Cup of Coffee

by ReapersAngel



Series: NCIS Prompt Works [5]
Category: NCIS
Genre: AU prompt, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Based on a Tumblr Post, Developing Anthony DiNozzo/Jethro Gibbs, Developing Relationship, Disclaimer: Credits to NCIS, Inspired By Tumblr, It just FEELS like a Teen fic???, M/M, Pre-Anthony DiNozzo/Jethro Gibbs - Freeform, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Prompt Fic, There is a LITTLE bit of language at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27700063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReapersAngel/pseuds/ReapersAngel
Summary: There is absolutely no way I can think of summarizing this so I'll just give you the prompt:Prompt: “We live next door to each other and I can see you through the window while you’re dancing to your iPod in your flannel pajamas and disheveled hair and God you’re a dork” AU.Also I extended it but, I mean like, what can you do.
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo & Jethro Gibbs, Anthony DiNozzo/Jethro Gibbs
Series: NCIS Prompt Works [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010406
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	Just a Damn Cup of Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all know where this is going, don't you.

Gibbs had just been walking into his kitchen. Honestly, he swears. He’d just wanted a damn cup of coffee.

Instead, he was treated to the sight of his new neighbor through his window, who was dancing wildly and moving his lips like he was singing. Gibbs couldn’t help it; he stared.

His neighbor had a horrible bedhead, sunshine-filled brown hair sticking up everywhere. The cord to his headphones dangled and led to an iPod in his hand, and in his flannel pajamas he looked kind of… adorable. He kicked his leg up, and Gibbs caught sight of socked feet.

Seriously, who wears  _ socks _ with  _ pajamas _ ?

“It’s too early for this,” He told himself as he poured his coffee. He couldn’t help looking up again.

His flannel neighbor was looking at him. Gibbs started. From beyond the windows his neighbor smiled brightly and waved, then winked and returned to dancing.

Gibbs almost dropped his coffee. In his slight reflection in his window, his cheeks were turning pink.

* * *

Tony felt good today. Today was going to be a good day, he could feel it.

He’d plugged his headphones into his iPod. He couldn’t help dancing and singing in the kitchen in his pajamas and socks. So what if he wore socks, his feet were always cold.

Movement caught in the corner of his eye. Through his window he could see his infamous new neighbor coming down a set of stairs.

He’d made friends with sweet old Miss Sugar - at least, that was what she’d told him to call her - who lived down the street. “Ah, Jethro,” She’d said, “I remember when he moved in. Sort of growly, that one. Never home often.”

He observed this Jethro out of the corner of his eye. He was making coffee, it seemed. And also staring at him.

Tony didn’t mind the attention. He waited until Jethro looked down to pour his coffee, then watched him. He was dressed in a comfy-looking USMC sweatshirt and sweatpants, and his messy silver hair fell over his eyes. He was leaning on his elbow, one hand pouring coffee and the other pushing his hair away.

_ Silver fox _ , Tony thought,  _ Mmm. _

Jethro looked up, and their eyes connected. He grinned, smiled what he hoped was a cheeky, flirty smile, waved, winked, then flounced back into dancing.

_ I hope my new boss is at least half as easy on the eyes as he is. _

* * *

“Anthony DiNozzo, reporting for first day of work!”

Gibbs groans internally.  _ Good god, why does the Director keep throwing probies at me. This one’ll probably be out quick. _

He looks up, and they both freeze.

Tony’d thought the silver hair seemed familiar through all its careless styling, and he almost doesn’t recognize Jethro in an off-the-rack Sears suit and half-moon glasses. He’s surrounded by orange-y manila envelopes and pale, sandy case files. The largest cup of coffee he has ever seen sits conveniently in arm’s reach. Tony’s blood feels like it stops flowing in his veins, then speeds up inhumanly.

Without his flannel pajamas, headphones, iPod, bedhead, and socks, Gibbs takes a moment to connect this “Anthony DiNozzo” to his neighbor. His brown hair doesn’t catch the sunlight here like it did yesterday morning, but it gleams with product and luxurious care. He’s wearing the kind of suit Gibbs would bet easily cost over a hundred dollars and is excluding the kind of charm anyone would swoon over. Already he’s caught at  _ least _ eight people eying his new probie up and three who have been making repeated “casual” passes up the staircase to MTAC.

They stare at each other for a moment. Tony breaks out in a bright grin and Gibbs takes his glasses off and sets them down, smiling into his hand.

“Leroy Jethro Gibbs,” He says, sticking out his hand.

“Oh, I know,” Tony says, eyes sparkling, as he enthusiastically shakes Gibbs’ hand. “You can call me Tony.”

The corner of Gibbs’ mouth quirks up involuntarily. “I warn you,” He says, “People call me a bastard and a hardass around here.”

Tony grins blindingly. His new boss’ words are completely contrary to the smile winding its way across Gibbs’ face. “And people call me a womanizer and a comedian,” He jokes back, “I guess we were made for each other.”

Gibbs feels the smile lacing his face and does nothing to stop it. “I guess we were,” He parrots back. He stands, and Tony bounces on his heels. “Want a tour of this place?”

Tony’s eyes shine. “Do I ever!”

“First rule of business,” Gibbs says. He’s right on the line between amused and fond, and finds himself wanting to tell Tony about how terrible the skylights are, how Abby gives the best hugs, how to take Ducky’s stories in stride. He puts aside the urges for later and gestures. “Always watch your partner’s six.”

“Watch your six,” Tony repeats, grinning. Gibbs starts walking, and he falls in step behind him, feeling like this is always where he’s meant to be.

  
_ Fuck me _ , They both thinking, smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Credits to whoever posted the prompt on Tumblr, because I am absolutely horrible at remembering and didn't note it down! Also, as I was writing this, I was wearing socks. My feet were cold, so HA, Gibbs!
> 
> Comments and kudoes always appreciated!


End file.
